


Blue & Red

by IronBanner (CraziesUnite)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, M/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/IronBanner
Summary: Tony starts playing Pokemon Go again... Then, craziness ensues.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 19





	Blue & Red

"Brucie, do you still play Pokemon Go?" 

Tony asked placing his head against the scientists shoulder. 

The posed question was very random, but yet again the man asking it matched. Bruce reached over and stroked at the genius' beard, tracing his thumb over the perfectly sculpted cut line. 

"Sometimes. Not like I used to. Why?"

It was hard to focus on the answer that Bruce gave he felt the other's finger tracing over his cheek it felt so good. A perfect thing to get distracted by. He snapped out of it after a moment reopening his eyes. 

"Because you can send gifts now. I just need your trainer code, and stuff. "

Tony took his phone out of his pocket and started loading the app. He could tell that Bruce had a very judgemental face formed he grumbled. 

"Blame the kid... He got me back into it. Did you ever finally pick a team?"

Well, that said it all of course it was Peter that influenced it. Peter's boyfriend was probably also into the game

What was his name? 

Starts with a J

Oh! Of course. It's Johnny. 

"Blue, of course. The only reasonable choice..."

Tony stopped abruptly and his eye twitched at Bruce when he spoke. 

"Excuse me?"

Bruce rose his brow and looked from side to side 

"What?"

"The only reasonable choice is Red..."

"No, its blue... The science behind pokemon is pretty interesting to me. Hence why I picked blue."

Bruce chimed in immediately. Tony scoffed and he moved away from Bruce so the genius could call for his suit. 

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Oh, me? The red team traitor? I'm getting my suit and going around taking out any blue gyms that I can. You?"

Bruce gave the other a glare—So this was how Tony wanted to do things?

"I'm going out to take out /all/ red gyms."

Tony smirked at his boyfriends words and moved over to give his lips a gentle kiss before the faceplate of the helmet went over his face.

"You're on, Green Bean."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! We haven't been active here in so long, but that is going to change! We are back!


End file.
